The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a drive method of the display apparatus.
Among display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus with a configuration in which a plurality of pixel rows (horizontal lines) of the respective pixels (pixel circuits) in a pixel array unit are made to function as a unit and a plurality of scanning signals supplied in a time-series manner in accordance with a unit of the plurality of pixel rows are selected in turn and supplied to each of the plurality of pixel rows (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-122352, for example).
Such a type of display apparatus includes a selector circuit unit, which is configured to select the plurality of scanning signals in turn and allocate the selected scanning signal to each pixel row in a unit of the plurality of pixel rows, and which is provided between a scanning unit configured to output, in the time-series manner, the plurality of scanning signals corresponding to a unit of the plurality of pixel rows and scanning lines arranged for the respective pixel rows in a pixel array unit.